


The Incident in the Hallway

by mittwoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittwoch/pseuds/mittwoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental encounter between Jimmy and Thomas changes the dynamic of their relationship. Jimmy is still trying to figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> *Not beta-d  
> (so please let me know if there are horrible mistakes)

He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him if it was the last bloody thing he did. So what if he ended up in prison for murder? It would be worth it.

Only Alfred was immature enough to steal his clothes while he was bathing. He even took his towel! Jimmy should have known Alfred would try something on him while Carson was away. He would never have the guts to do that with Carson there.

Jimmy came out of the loo in a storming rage. The water dripped down him, leaving a wet trail on the wooden floor of the servants' quarters. 

Jimmy didn't bother to cover up. For one, he didn't have anything to cover up with and if Alfred was going to steal his clothes, then he would have to deal with the consequences. 

"You like what you see?" Jimmy announced loudly, rounding the corner in an aggressive manner, expecting to see Alfred waiting for him to get a good laugh. Instead he was met by Thomas, who was going to his own room with one hand on the doorknob. 

His head was half-titled, eyes flickering over Jimmy before adverting them to the floor. Jimmy could see a slight smirk emerge from the corners of his mouth, "Well, I certainly have no complaints."

Jimmy became overly conscious of his nude state. He quickly covered himself with his hands. "Oh, I, um, I thought- sorry Mr. Barrow. I thought Alfred was down here. He had taken my clothes-"

"No need to explain," Thomas cut him off, offering one of his fake smiles that were usually reserved for Carson when he gave out the day's duties, and headed into his room.

Jimmy cursed silently at his own stupidity. He should have taken into consideration the possibility of Thomas being in the hallway before walking about completely nude. His anger had gotten the better of him and now Jimmy had thrown an unnecessary wrench into their already delicate friendship. Bugger.

He awkwardly shuffled down to his room, still covering himself just in case Thomas or someone else came back into the hallway. His wet hand slid over the doorknob, not being able to get a good grasp. He tried shaking some of the excess water off. It didn't help. His hands kept slipping off. He decided to switch hands, hoping that might help. The same thing happened. 

"Shit!" Jimmy slammed his hand against the door in frustration. Beads of water splashed off. That gave him an idea.

He dragged his hands down the sides of the door frame, scraping off all the excess water. That did the trick because he was finally able to grasp the door handle. As he went to turn the knob in victory, he felt its restraint. The knob did not budge. He turned the knob to-and-fro and yet it still did not open. It was locked. 

Alfred went all out on this prank. Jimmy crossed the hall to Alfred's room and pounded on the door. "Ha, ha Alfred. Real funny. Jokes over now. You can unlock my room."

There was no response, but Jimmy could've sworn he heard giggling. 

"At least give me back my clothes," Jimmy pleaded.

Still nothing. 

Jimmy tried entering Alfred's room. It was locked, just like his.

Jimmy swore under his breath. Now what was he supposed to do? He was locked out of his room, stuck out in the middle of the men's quarters completely naked all by himself...well not all by himself. Thomas was just down the hallway with his door slightly ajar.

The thought to ask Thomas for help was tempting, but Jimmy didn't think it fair to press upon him in such a manner. It would only complicate their friendship even more.

His predicament was settled for him. 

"Alfred locked you out, did he?" Thomas popped his head out of his room.

"Yeah," Jimmy blushed shamefully and murmured, "that stupid git."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," Thomas' brow rose, in what Jimmy consider to be a suggestive manner, but then again anything Thomas did Jimmy thought was suggestive. He had difficult time differentiating between friendliness and flirting after the whole kiss situation. He had been so blind before that now he over analyzed everything. 

"For starters, how 'bout we get you some clothes?" Thomas gestured Jimmy over to his room with a finger. 

By the time Jimmy got there Thomas was shuffling through a dresser drawer, his long fingers searching through copious amounts of clothes. He got all the way to the bottom of the pile and pulled out the last shirt. Thomas shook it out a couple times. 

"Here, this should work," Thomas handed him the shirt, "it's a bit small on me, but should fit you just fine."

Jimmy had never been so grateful for a shirt in his life, except he'd really prefer pants to a shirt. He couldn't complain, he would take what he could get. 

"I'll take care of your room," Thomas left Jimmy to put on the shirt, snagging the key set Carson left for Thomas in his absence off the dresser.

Jimmy slid on the shirt, appreciating the fact it was long enough so he no longer had to use his hands to cover himself up. However, he was not so appreciative when it came to the buttons. He struggled trying to clasp the small nubs into the holes. His hands were still slightly wet from the bath, making the action even more difficult. 

He gave up buttoning about halfway up when he heard Thomas down the hallway inserting the keys into his door. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. Thomas had come to his rescue yet again and he was now free to return to his room. Or so he thought....

Footsteps unexpectedly clicked through the hall.

"Mr. Barrow, may I ask why you are trying to break into Jimmy's room?" Carson's stern voice carried down the hallway.

Jimmy froze in place. He strained his ears to hear Thomas respond, "Ah, you're back early Mr.Carson."

"Yes, I came back early. I seemed to have caught a bit of a cold," which explained why his voice was a bit higher than usual. "Now will you please explain what you are doing." 

"I was merely just-"

"Using your power to your advantage!" Carson shrieked, not allowing Thomas to finish his sentence. "I thought you would have learned from last time you did this and nearly lost your job. I am afraid you are not going to be so lucky this time around."

Oh no, this wasn't good. 

Jimmy had to defend Thomas. This all started because of him. He couldn't let Thomas get in trouble.

Jimmy rushed out of Thomas' room and into the hallway, "Mr. Carson, Mr.Barrow didn't do anything. I can explain."

Mr.Carson eyed Jimmy's attire, or lack thereof. His eyes widened in shock, looking completely outraged by Jimmy's bare legs and exposed chest. He looked to Thomas before rounding back to Jimmy. His face reddened as his tried to summon words to say. "James, but you are not... did Mr.Barrow talk you into this?"

"Mr. Barrow didn't do anything," Jimmy started to explain. He glimpsed at Thomas whose face was unreadable. 

"Did he press himself upon you?" Carson asked.

"No, but-"

"James it is ok if you have been lured into this. I just need to know all the facts before we press charges."

"Charges?!" Jimmy thought that to be a bit drastic. 

"Well I have to speak with Lord Grantham first, but yes, charges. Mr.Barrow cannot keep getting away with these foul acts." Carson glared at Thomas as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr.Carson, but there has been a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Carson repeated Jimmy's words with uncertainty, sniffling just slightly. 

"Yes, you see Mr.Barrow was actually helping me out. I was locked out of my room and Mr.Barrow was just unlocking the door for me." Jimmy offered one of his best smiles, hoping to placate Carson.

It didn't work. Carson still looked on with disdain. "Then how do explain your clothes?"

"They were knacked them from me when I was in the bath."

"And who would do this?" 

"I believe Alfred would, sir. I also believe he was the one who locked me out of my room," Jimmy felt the need to add that in. 

"Why would Alfred do such a thing?" Carson raised a brow.

Jimmy held back the urge to roll his eyes. Alfred could never do wrong in Carson's eyes. 

"He was probably just trying to have a bit of fun, sir. You know how young boys are," Thomas interjected. 

"So I am to believe Alfred played this elaborate joke on you?" 

Jimmy nodded his head.

"Then I guess I shall have to speak to him myself." Carson pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose powerfully. He tucked the used napkin back into his coat pocket much to Jimmy's disgust as he walked to Alfred's room. He knocked on the door. 

There was no answer. 

Carson knocked again. "Alfred, this is Mr.Carson. If you do no open the door I am going to unlock it myself."

Carson gestured for the keys from Thomas.

"Alfred?" Carson called out, his voice cracking halfway through into a high squeak.

Footsteps could be heard followed by Alfred's muffled voice, "Is that the best you got Jimmy? That is utterly pathetic. The pitch is all wrong for Carson. It's way too high. You sound more like Mrs.Patmore than Carson."

"What pitch?" Carson squealed, looking between Jimmy and Thomas utterly confused. 

Jimmy caught Thomas' eye. He could tell Thomas was enjoying the hilarity of the situation just as much as he was.

"Yeah, Jimmy," Alfred called through the door, "You need to go a bit lower. Like this," Alfred then did his best attempt at Carson's voice, which was truly horrifying, "Alfred you are needed in the library. Lord Grantham has requested tea for the hundredth time today. You need to go this instance!"

It took Jimmy all he had not laugh. 

Carson's jaw hung wide in appallment. He cleared his throat after a moment and spoke with a deep, stern voice, "Alfred Nugent, this is Mr.Carson. I am going to give you one minute to open this door before I come in."

"That's a bit better!" Alfred laughed.

"That's it!" Carson exclaimed, searching through the keys for the correct one. He found it and proceeded to open Alfred's door. Both Jimmy and Thomas followed behind him.

"Mr.Carson!" Alfred stood with panic. He attempted to stand straight, while smoothing out his bed-head. "I didn't think you were due back until tomorrow."

"Yes, well I'm here now," Carson said unamused.

"I was just...uh...playing earlier, sir. Your voice sounds perfectly fine, nothing like Mrs.Patmore's at all!" Alfred tried fixing his damage.

"That is not what I am here about Alfred. I am here about James. He says you locked him out of his room and stole his clothes. Is this true?"

Alfred glanced at Jimmy for the first time, his brows shooting up upon seeing him. "Oh, um, well you see sir..."

"It is a simple question Alfred. Did you steal his clothes and lock him out? Yes or no?"

Alfred worriedly looked from Jimmy to Carson, "Uh...um...yes. Yes I did."

"Very well," Carson paused to sneeze, "I shall see you in my office first thing in the morning and deal with you then. It will give you time to think about what you have done."

"I will sir, thank you," Alfred sucked-up to him as Carson left. Jimmy scoffed in disgust as he followed Carson and Thomas back out into the hallway.

Carson turned to Jimmy and Thomas, handkerchief now in hand, "It seems you were right James, so let's leave it at that and get some sleep. Good night." Carson retreated to his room.

"Is that all he is going to say?" Jimmy asked Thomas in disbelief. 

"What did you want him to say?"

"An apology for wrongly accusing you," Jimmy said as if was the most obvious thing.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works," Thomas gave a small smile. 

"Well he should! He was going to press charges on you!" Jimmy was outraged.

Thomas shushed him, "Don't let him hear you, otherwise you might be joining Alfred tomorrow morning. Carson is right though, we should get some sleep. It has been a long night. Good night Jimmy." And with that, Thomas left for his room. 

Jimmy didn't get to speak to Thomas again until mid-afternoon the next day during one of their breaks. He was waiting for Jimmy by the piano, cigarette already in hand. Jimmy offered a light with his scratched bronze lighter. 

"I can't believe Alfred got away so easily," Jimmy snipped, lighting up his own cigarette. "Extra polishing hardly seems like a fair punishment when he was going to call the cops on you."

"That's when he thought I was making you commit _sin_ ," Thomas remarked, blank-faced. 

"Well even if I did commit _sin_ , it would've been my choice, not yours," Jimmy explained the logic. He was tired of Thomas being blamed for things he didn't do or hypothetically didn't do. It's one thing to be sent to jail for forcing yourself upon someone, but not for being with someone who had consented. That's how Jimmy saw it.

The corners of Thomas' mouth raised just slightly. "It still would have been illegal."

"That's bloody ridiculous. If we did have se...if we did do _that_ , that would be our business. Why should anyone else care? It's not like we were harming anyone or flaunting it about in anyone's face."

"We don't have to go flaunting it about, even if it is hidden, people still won't approve," Thomas spoke with an edge of bitterness.

"It's a shame that."

"Is it?" Thomas raised a brow. "I was under the impression you thought the same."

"Of course I don't. People should be with who they want." Jimmy truly believed that. He felt awful Thomas couldn't be with the one he wanted. In a way, he felt responsible for it...well he primarily was the responsible for it. If only he could submit himself to such actions...

It was this guilt that kept him up every night, which was odd because he could care less about not giving Ivy or the numerous other girls craving his attention what they wanted. 

Thoughts of giving Thomas what he wanted, however, plagued his mind constantly. It was the only solution Jimmy could think of that would make the guilt go away. If he could give Thomas what he wanted-just once-then maybe he would no longer feel like he owes Thomas something and actually get some sleep. But if he did that, he was left in the same predicament as before: he would have to a kiss man. 

Like he told Thomas, he had no problem with two men who both consented to the act, but Jimmy wasn't sure he was ready to consent. Sure Thomas was a decent looking bloke, but he was a _bloke_. Jimmy had never kissed a man before (albeit the night kiss). Though if Jimmy truly thought about it, Thomas would be the only man he would want to kiss, but that was because Thomas seemed to be the only man who cared for him. But was that enough to warrant Jimmy committing an illegal act? 

And this is why he left in a constant state of agonizing limbo.

Thomas' response only made Jimmy feel worse, "Well not everyone can be with who they want." His eyes adverted away from Jimmy as he snubbed his cigarette into the dish on top of the piano. He left in such a rush that Jimmy had no time to respond. 

Once again Jimmy had stuck his foot in his mouth. Shit.

Jimmy attempted to catch Thomas alone for the rest of the day to apologise, but Thomas was either busy or in conversation. He decided his best chance to catch him by himself would be at night. 

Jimmy waited until it was well into the night before sneaking down the hallway to Thomas' room. He didn't want to risk giving Carson a reason to think Thomas was luring him into _sin_.

"Jimmy?" Thomas asked in a groggy voice upon opening the door. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to return your shirt," Jimmy brought as an excuse to talk to Thomas.

"It's the middle of the night and you brought me my shirt?" Thomas raised a brow in disbelief. 

"I washed it and everything. Can I come in?" Jimmy didn't wait for his answer and let himself in.

Thomas closed the door behind him. "Jimmy, what is going on?"

"I wanted to bring you back your shirt," Jimmy spoke hastily, setting down the said-item on his dresser.

"Well thank you for that," Thomas spoke with a tone of uncertainty, still unsure of what was going on. 

"I should be the one thanking you, not only for helping me last night, but for putting up with my behaviour this afternoon. I shouldn't-"

Thomas raised his gloved-hand in order to stop him. "You did nothing wrong."

"I should've been more sensitive," Jimmy persisted. He needed Thomas to hear his apology. "I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it." Thomas' lips went pencil-thin.

The look crushed Jimmy. It was obvious Thomas was putting on a brave face. It was the same face he pulled for weeks after the whole kissing incident. Jimmy absolutely hated that face. He felt gutted any time he saw it. The weary lines around Thomas' sunken eyes told Jimmy what he had to do. He had to bit the bullet and just do it.

"I wish I could do more," Jimmy started in a quiet voice.

"There's no need. I've got my shirt back. No harm done." 

"No...I meant I wish I could do more about the _other thing_ ," Jimmy prompted. 

Thomas looked at him confused, " _The other thing?_ "

"About giving you what you want."

"Jimmy," Thomas sighed with exhaustion, "I know you can't... I'm grateful for what I have."

"But I _can_ give it to you, if I truly wanted..." 

Thomas shook his head, "It's late. You don't know what you're saying. Go to bed."

"But I-"

"You made it perfectly clear that you could _never_ give me what I want."

"Well I've been thinking about that...quite a lot actually, if I'm speaking truthfully...and I can give you what you want. I don't think I can give you what you want _all the time_ , but maybe just this once I can and then we will be even."

Thomas stared at him blank face. Jimmy knew his words were confusing, but it made sense to him. Giving Thomas what he wanted would finally rid him of his agonizing pain as well as make Thomas happy. It was a win-win.

Thomas, however, clearly did not understand him. "Jimmy you're not talking sense."

"Then how 'bout I stop talking?" 

Jimmy, with a sudden burst of confidence, closed the space between them and pulled Thomas in for a tight kiss. It was rather rough, nothing at all like the chaste one from the night Thomas had snuck into his room. Jimmy had no control over what he was doing. Once his conscious made the decision to act, his body took over...and his body was needy.

It was apparent Thomas was startled by the brashness of it all. He remained stiff as Jimmy attacked him with kisses. He only loosened when Jimmy slid a hand behind his neck, and yet he was still rigid. Jimmy pecked a trail of kisses to his ear lobe in order to tell him to relax.

"But what are you doing?" Thomas sighed.

"I know I don't have much experience with men, but I thought it was obvious enough," Jimmy kissed down to Thomas' neck, sucking at its base.

Thomas held in a moan that Jimmy could feel vibrate through his body. "I got that bit but-"

"Just take it for what it is and enjoy it," Jimmy commanded, sliding his hands down to Thomas' chest. "Do what you would've done to me that night-the night you came into my room and kissed me."

"Jim-"

" _Please_ ," Jimmy hoarsely begged, looking him in the eye. It took a lot for Jimmy to do this and now Thomas was rejecting him. He couldn't handle this humiliation. He needed Thomas to participate. 

Apparently a plea was all Thomas needed to hear. He snaked an arm around the back of Jimmy's waist, slowly rubbing at his back. "If that's what you want."

"It is," Jimmy said firmly even though he still wasn't sure if this is what he should be doing.

"Okay," Thomas breathed, pulling away to lead the two of them to his bed. "If we are doing things the way I would've that night, then you will need to lay down."

Jimmy did as he was told and positioned himself on the bed just like he did that Thomas came in. But this time it was different because they were in Thomas' bed. Everything was slightly off: the bumps in the mattress, the plushiness of the pillow, and most importantly the smell. Jimmy was surrounded by Thomas' scent. The strong aroma made him feel light-headed. He had never been so engulfed in something so intoxicating before.

The scent became stronger as Thomas sat down on the side of the bed, the wind wafting his scent in Jimmy's direction. Thomas got closer, leaning the upper portion of his body over Jimmy. He stopped right at Jimmy's face. The two sat just as they did the first time they kissed, but this time Jimmy was awake and anticipating Thomas' action.

The light brush of Thomas' hand against his face was enough to send shivers through Jimmy's body. He could feel the goosebumps rise on his arm. More appeared when Thomas leaned in for a gentle kiss. It was nearly identical to their first one, with just as much sweetness and emotion. However, without Alfred there to spoil the moment, Thomas wasn't afraid of deepening the kiss, pressing his lips firmly into Jimmy's. Jimmy could feel his breath become ragged the longer the kiss went. 

He wanted more of it.

Jimmy didn't have time to question why he was suddenly being turned on by a man nor did he care. All he wanted was more. It seemed as if Thomas felt the same as well because he straddled himself over Jimmy. Jimmy took advantage of the new position and raked a hand down Thomas' chest to the hem of his night shirt where he slipped his hand under. He felt the coolness of Thomas' soft skin; it was pleasing to his warm hands. He couldn't get enough of the feel. He found himself clawing at Thomas' back, which produced a low moan from the man. 

The sound did things to Jimmy he didn't think was possible before. He found himself wanting him to hear more of Thomas' little murmurs and moans. Better yet, he wanted to cause those little murmurs and moans. He took pleasure in the fact he could make a full grown man succumb to such a state. 

Jimmy decided to make a bold move. He slipped his hands down Thomas' back and went straight for his ass. He by-passed the material and went directly for skin-to-skin contact. 

Thomas groaned, breaking their passionate kiss for an, "Oh, Jimmy."

Jimmy couldn't help but smirk. He felt proud. The ego rushed to his head and gave him new found confidence. He didn't even think twice about ghosting a finger over Thomas' entrance, teasing him just slightly. Thomas grinded into him in response. The contact made Jimmy even more light headed, which he didn't think was possible at this point. He was in such bliss that he was nearly seeing white.

He wouldn't let that stop him though. He wanted to satisfy Thomas thoroughly and to do so he needed to know what Thomas wanted. He spoke in a hoarse voice, "Tell me, what is that you want?"

Thomas didn't respond. He just continued to kiss on Jimmy's neck. Jimmy was sure there would be a spot tomorrow.

"Is this what you want?" Jimmy brought his fingers by Thomas' hole again, this time slightly pressing into it. Thomas bucked at the action, causing him to grind further into Jimmy. Jimmy continued to play with Thomas's hole, not fully entering but just far enough to cause a reaction.

Thomas squirmed as he moaned. He finally parted from Jimmy's neck and whispered out a powerful, "No."

Jimmy immediately withdrew his fingers from Thomas' entrance, feeling suddenly self-conscious. He thought Thomas was enjoying this. Was he misreading the signs? Was Thomas actually squirming in pain? Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Thomas placed a small kiss to Jimmy's lips, pulling away to see the panic in Jimmy's eyes. He brought a soothing hand to his face, "I want you Jimmy. I want to be inside _you_. Not that I don't want what you're offering, trust me I do," he chuckled, "but if I only get you for this one time, I want to be inside you."

Jimmy felt a rush of relief. Thomas wasn't rejecting him. He let out a warm smile and told Thomas he was ready.

"Then let's get to it," Thomas grinned, taking off his night shirt. His hair flipped in every which way, hanging over his dilated pupils. It was the most beautiful Jimmy had seen him. He was so transfixed in his admiration that he froze. 

Thomas mistook it for nerves. He nudged at Jimmy, "No need to be shy. Not like I haven't seen you naked before, yeah?" He added a wink for emphasis.

The joke snapped Jimmy right out of his trance. It caused him to burst into a set of giggles. The thought of himself being stranded naked in hallway just a night prior, strategically placing his hand so Thomas wouldn't see anything, seemed like a century ago and a quite absurd seeing as now he was about to let the man fuck him.

Thomas joined in the laughter as he undressed. He even helped Jimmy with his own clothes, placing a few quick pecks on Jimmy's newly exposed shoulders, turning the moment back to an intimate one.

Lying naked with another man was nothing like Jimmy thought it would be. It wasn't disturbing, foul, or gross. _It was exhilarating._ Jimmy raked in Thomas' body, as Thomas straddled over him once again (this time naked), committing the image to memory. He paid special attention to Thomas' rising prick. It was thick and plump, the head of it was already slicked with a layer of precum. It put Jimmy's thin member to shame. Though what he lacked in thickness, he made up in length. Thomas was almost as long as he was, just a little shorter. Jimmy didn't care though, he still found Thomas' impressive. He couldn't stop himself from touching it. 

Thomas arched his back, gasping. Jimmy checked to make sure he hadn't hurt him; Thomas informed him just the opposite was true. The touch was pleasing him, so Jimmy continued. He only got in a few strokes before Thomas commanded him to stop.

"Sorry," Thomas whispered, pulled himself back from Jimmy's grasp, "But just see how long you'd last with someone doing that to you."

"Try me," Jimmy challenged, wanting nothing more than Thomas' to touch him.

"Fuck Jimmy," Thomas said in a strained voice, lowering himself to rest his forehead against Jimmy's own. His heavy breaths puffed against Jimmy's cheeks. "You don't know what you do to me, do you?"

And there it was. The guilt.

Thomas' words stung Jimmy. He hated knowing he caused Thomas so much pain. This one time "thing" was suppose to alleviate both Jimmy's guilt and Thomas' pain and yet now it seemed to be adding to them both.

Jimmy didn't know what to say. So he decided not to anything at all, instead going in for a kiss. This kiss was unlike any other they had. It was emotion driven. It was Jimmy's way of saying his sorry and that he knew his sorry wasn't good enough. Thomas kissed back fiercely, turning it more into a one-last-kiss-before-the-world-explodes feel, as he wrapped a skilled hand around Jimmy. 

And boy was Thomas was right: Jimmy didn't last long. A few powerful tugs had Jimmy orgasaming. His load spurted onto his chest. Thomas dipped a finger into the sticky substance, smirking. 

"Don't you dare say _I told you so_ ," Jimmy warned.

"Oh, I was thinking of something else entirely," Thomas said seductively as he lathered his fingers in Jimmy's cum. 

Jimmy was confused by the comment. He had no time to make sense of it, however, because Thomas repositioned himself, shimming down towards the end of the bed to wedge open Jimmy's legs. Never did Jimmy think he would be spread-eagle on a bed like this, but there was nothing more he would rather be doing at this moment. His heart pounded in anticipation. Thomas was about to enter him.

Thomas' comment suddenly made sense as he used one of his slickened fingers to prep Jimmy. The cool liquid pressing into Jimmy's warm hole was an odd sensation. It was even odder feeling when Thomas had one whole finger in, wiggling it around to widen him open. Thomas muttered something about him being "so tight' as he popped in another finger. Jimmy's eyes bulged at the sudden intrusion. Never having put anything in his ass before, a second finger had hurt. He could feel his eyes water as Thomas continued to stretch him. Yet even though he was experiencing pain, Jimmy didn't want Thomas to stop. He couldn't have him stop. Neither his sex drive nor his guilty conscious would allow him to.

Thomas warned him he was about to enter a third finger. This time Jimmy had time to prepare. He closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. He got a large whiff of Thomas' aroma mixed with sweat and sex. It somehow relaxed Jimmy and reminded him why he was doing all this in the first place: Thomas. Thomas' wants needed to come first. With that attitude in mind, a third finger didn't seem so painful at all. In fact, it was becoming pleasurable. 

Thomas was able to reach deeper inside of him, hitting spots that made Jimmy's thighs quiver. He found himself panting and asking Thomas for more.

Thomas granted his wish and removed all three fingers, replacing them with his dripping cock. He slowly pushed in until his whole member was inside Jimmy. Jimmy couldn't hold in the moan that followed suit.

"You ought to be quiet otherwise Carson might come rushing in here and catch you _committing sin_ ," Thomas laughed as he rocked into Jimmy, hitting Jimmy in the right spot. Jimmy never knew such a spot existed. It gave him a better understanding of why Thomas risked imprisonment all in order for a few minutes of pleasure. It felt that was that good.

Jimmy almost let another moan escape as Thomas hit that magical spot, but Thomas stopped him with a messy kiss. 

"Fuck," Jimmy groaned once they parted "Right there Thomas, _right there_."

Thomas chuckled, but obeyed. If Jimmy just hadn't orgasmed a moment ago, he was positive he would be now. Jimmy wanted to scream it felt so good, but he had to settle for biting his lip as he clutched at the bed sheets. It was obvious Thomas was close to orgasaming himself. His speed picked up and he looked as wrecked as Jimmy felt.

A few short thrusts later, Jimmy's ass was filled with Thomas' cum. It leaked out onto the bed sheets as Thomas pulled out of him in a slippery popping noise. It was the messiest sex Jimmy had ever had...it was the greatest sex Jimmy had ever had.

Thomas gestured for Jimmy to scoot over on the bed so he could lay down next to him. Jimmy quickly moved, already craving Thomas' touch. 

They laid in silence, left to think about what they just did. Jimmy could feel each passing second becoming more awkward. 

What should he do now?  
Should he continue to lay there?  
Should he say something?  
What does one say after having a one off?

"You better get going before Carson really does catch you," Thomas said briskly, answering Jimmy's questions for him. 

However, Jimmy didn't want to leave Thomas like this. The state of their relationship...friendship...whatever it was...was still in question. 

He had told Thomas this was a onetime thing, but Jimmy wasn't sure he wanted it to be like that. Somewhere between the manic thrusts and the passionate kisses, his feelings for Thomas seemed to blossom. Not to mention it was the most mind-blowing sex he ever had. Thomas put Lady Anstruther to shame. Jimmy craved more. But before Jimmy could even say anything, Thomas was already dismissing him from his room, gathering his belongings for him.

"Here you go," Thomas handed Jimmy an article of clothing. 

"Thanks," Jimmy grabbed the shirt and slid it on, "and thanks again for the shirt you leant me."

"Was just trying to help," Thomas said, bringing back one of his fake smiles.

"Thomas-"

"The first lot will be up soon, you better get going," Thomas briskly cut him off.

"But-"

Thomas ignored him, laying himself to bed.

Jimmy stood there like a fool, hoping Thomas would say something or at least look at him, but Thomas refused to do either. 

Jimmy left the room in silence, completely ashamed. What was supposed to make him better, just left him feeling worse. Bugger.

The next day Thomas barely acknowledge his existence, ignoring Jimmy at every turn. The only time Jimmy did manage to get Thomas' attention was when he nearly spilt his tray all over the library floor during the Dowager's visit. Thomas was able to save it in one flowing motion without anyone noticing, not even Carson. Jimmy attempted to whisper a thank you, but Thomas was gone within a second.

Jimmy hated this. He hated the awkwardness, the silence, and most of all he hated the fact he had lost his friend. Why did Jimmy ever think having sex would fix the uneasy tension between them? It only made it ten times worse.

Jimmy needed to undo his mistake.

So that is how he found himself in Thomas' doorway for the third night in a row. 

"Jimmy?" Thomas croaked, squinting his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Thomas rubbed at his eyes. "Can't it wait?"

"No," Jimmy said adamantly, but on the inside was wishing more than anything to run away. Jimmy was never one to talk about his feelings, so this was pure torture, but it was something he needed to do for Thomas' sake. 

Thomas must have seen the determination in his eye because he allowed Jimmy in. "Alright, out with it then." 

Jimmy waited until the door was shut before he began, buying himself extra time to find the courage he needed to have this conversation. "I wanted to talk about last nig...earlier this afternoon," Jimmy said, chickening out. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. Carson would've had my neck if I dropped that tray."

"It's no problem," Thomas said, before smarmily adding, "And just so you know, you don't have to come sneaking into my room every time you want to thank me."

"Well I didn't originally come here to thank you," Jimmy spat back. He didn't like when Thomas used that tone at him. It was the same tone he used for Alfred.

"Then what did you come here for?" Thomas asked hotly.

It was now or never. Jimmy looked directly into Thomas' sleep deprived eyes, "I came about last night."

"What about it?" Thomas clipped.

"We haven't talked since...and I'm not quite sure where that leaves us."

"Just as it did before," Thomas said matter of factly. "You said it yourself, it was a onetime thing...still not quite sure why you did it in the first place."

"I did it for _you_ ," Jimmy stressed.

Thomas looked at him with pleading eyes, "But why?" 

"To make you happy." 

All expression was wiped from Thomas' face. He was unreadable at this point.

"I'm sure a carton of cigarettes would've sufficed," Thomas attempted for casual.

"No, it wouldn't have. Not after everything you've done for me. You're always rescuing me from trouble-saving the tray, unlocking my room, filling in for me that time I sprained my wrist, that time at the fair...I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you properly. It's quite pathetic on my part."

"You're not pathetic," Thomas said with much meaning. "You're anything but. It takes bravery to do what you did last night. I know it must've difficult for you to have gone through with it. I'm forever grateful."

"It wasn't all that difficult," Jimmy said lightly, thinking back to the pleasant memories of the night before.

"What do you mean?" Thomas obviously wasn't understanding. 

"It's just that...well...maybe it doesn't have to be a onetime thing."

Thomas sighed in exhaustion, "Jimmy, just tell me, what is it that you want?"

"For such a smart man who comes up with clever schemes, you can be rather daft...look you weren't the only one enjoying themselves last night. Okay?

"So what you are saying is..." Thomas trailed. 

"Do I really have to spell it out to you?" Jimmy huffed. Thomas kept blank-face, intently waiting for Jimmy's response. "Okay, fine. What I'm saying is is that I _want_ to give you what you want...I _want_ to do what we did last night again."

Thomas' expression didn't change. He kept his cold exterior as he asked with a bitter tone, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Jimmy startled, "A joke?! Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because you pushed me out of your bed, screaming your bloody head off when I tried to kiss you."

"You took me by surprise, Thomas! I was sleeping and I wake up to find some man kissing me. What did you expect?" Jimmy found himself becoming heated, which was the last thing he wanted to happen. He tried reigning in the situation, "But that was months ago. Why are you focusing on that when you could be focusing on the fact that _we did a whole lot more than kissing_ last night?"

Thomas' eyes widened in frustration. "Because I don't understand how you go from shouting at me to you wanting to have sex with me!"

A thickening silence filled the room.

Jimmy was positive Thomas could hear the loud gulping noise he made as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Somewhere between you saving my arse at the fair and you taking over for me when I sprained my hand on that stupid jar of jam. However it wasn't until that incident in the hallway, that I realized just how much I wanted to do it...how much I wanted make it up to you. You have always been there for me...more than anyone else in my life."

"But that doesn't mean you have to have sex with me."

"Thomas, haven't you been listening? I _want_ to have sex with you! You're a are a bloody good lay." 

A laugh escaped from Thomas' tight lips. 

Jimmy couldn't help but smile. "It's true. You are the best fuck I've ever had."

"Good enough to _commit sin_ for?" He asked quietly. 

"Yes!" Jimmy proclaimed a bit too loudly. "What else do I bloody have to do for you to understand? Lie naked on your bed?"

"Well I wouldn't oppose to that." Thomas smirked those perfect lips of his and Jimmy knew then that everything was going to work out. 

Three months later and Jimmy was on Cloud 9. 

His relationship with Thomas was perfect (well as perfect as being in a secret relationship could be), he hadn't had an single accident at work since the tray incident, and most importantly, Carson was out of town. And with Carson being gone, Thomas was left in charge, which meant Jimmy was relieved of nearly all his duties. With copious amounts of free time to spare, Jimmy found himself being pushed into all kinds of nooks and crannies he didn't even knew existed within the abbey by Thomas for a quick snog. It was complete bliss. 

And tonight was going to be even more blissful. Tonight Jimmy didn't have to worry about waiting everyone was asleep to sneak down to Thomas' room or having to crawl out of bed before the crack of dawn in order to make it back in time for Carson's wake-up call. 

Tonight Thomas and Jimmy could be together without worry. 

They could take their proper time, which was a luxury they never had. That is why Jimmy decided to take an early bath. He wanted as much time with Thomas as possible. 

Jimmy quickly rinsed off what was left of the soap suds before stepping out of the tub. He went to reach for his towel only to find it missing along his clothes.

"Not again!" Jimmy groaned, frantically searching the room for something to cover him up. He couldn't find anything fitting. So once again, Jimmy was left naked.

"Alfred that sodding idiot," Jimmy whispered to himself as he stomped down the servants' quarters, much like he did the first time Alfred decided to steal his clothes, but this time with much more anger. This little stunt of his was cutting into Jimmy's time with Thomas.

The water off his body splattered to the floor as Jimmy walked to his door. He wasn't sure why he was checking it-he already knew it was going to be locked. He was proven right when the door handle barely budged. 

Jimmy turned to Alfred's door and pounded rapidly against it. "Very funny Alfred! Now open up. I don't have time for this."

There was no response.

"Look, just open up....don't make me get Thomas to open the door."

Still nothing.

"Shit!" Jimmy yelled to himself.

"No use in yelling for him. He's not here," Thomas' voice trickled down the hallway. He stood in upright precision with his hands behind his back. "I sent him to Ripon an hour ago."

"Then who took my clothes?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Thomas wore a mischievous grin revealing Jimmy's crinkled clothes from behind his back.

Jimmy's eyes widened in disbelief. "You took my clothes?!"

"What can I say? Alfred comes up with good ideas on occasion," Thomas said hungrily raking in Jimmy's naked body.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jimmy sauntered down the hallway, making sure his body was put proudly on display for Thomas as he walked towards him, "it's a child's prank."

"Be that as it may, the prank has its benefits. It's gotten you naked in the hallway twice now, begging me for assistance. It can't get better than that." 

"Oi! I haven't begged you for anything this time." 

"Trust me Jimmy, in a few minutes you'll be begging me for _something_."

And Jimmy had a feeling he would as Thomas took him by the hand and lead him to his bedroom where, if all went accordingly to plan, they would spend the next countless hours in.


End file.
